Wings
by DeansLilAngel360
Summary: Dean is given a chance to see how Cas feels every time his wings are touched  Schmoop, slash, romance-and a touch of humor *one shot*


Wings

1st Dean & Castiel slash, first written fict. (be gentle) {thoughts in italics}

Summary: _Dean is given a chance to see how Cas feels every time his wings are touched (Schmoop, slash, romance-and a touch of humor)*one shot*_

Dean leaned against the wall, breathing out a deep breath. This past hunt had been a _bitch_, literally. Some chick/spirit had decided to crash her ex-husband's pad. Dean chuckled to himself just thinking about it. The hunt had been long and tedious. Sam had run off to the nearest bar for a much needed bender, leaving Dean to his thoughts. "Maybe I need to sleep", he thought, grappling for the nearest light switch. The hunter was normally a very light sleeper, constantly battling evil being the cause, as well as a stay in hell, but this particular night, he went out like a light. Snoring softly in the hotel bed, he didn't even hear Castiel come into the room, trying his best not to interrupt his charge's sleep.

Cas stared as Dean slept; cocking his head to the side, wondering if what he was thinking was accurate. _"Does Dean have a crush on me?"_ he wondered cautiously. He knew not to ask such questions aloud, for the hunter would send him away yet again. Dean turned slightly in the hotel bed, causing Castiel to tense up, nervously biting his lower lip. His brow furrowed in curiosity, asking himself if he and Dean were finally alone in the room. He looked about for any signs of the younger Winchester, smiling, when he noticed Sam had taken a duffle bag with him. This always indicated that Sam would be spending the night somewhere else.

Cas sneaked over to the bed Dean was lying in, trying his hardest to not even allow the floor to creak. He slipped into the covers, smiling; he finally slid down next to Dean, letting out a silent breath of relief. "Hey Cas", Dean muttered drowsily. Castiel smiled to himself and replied, "Hello Dean". The angel shifted and met Dean's wide jade eyes. "Cas, we've talked about this, personal space" Castiel smiled a little wider and said, "I'm not even that close to you". Dean let out a sigh thinking to himself, _"Cas, if you get too close, I'm not responsible for what happens"_

Castiel laughed quietly to himself as he stretched out his wings. He didn't get the chance to do this very often. Dean's eyes got wider, and a smile crept over his face. He loved it when Castiel showed off his magnificent black wings.

"Wow", he said to himself (at least attempted to say to himself). Castiel smiled and decided within, that this time, would be better than any to break the ice. "Dean," he said, "I've been hearing some of the thoughts you've been having lately." The hunter shifted uncomfortably, he had been found out, but, Dean decided if he didn't admit to anything, it meant that this wasn't real. He laughed and said, "What do you mean what thoughts?" Cas smiled and decided he was done with the talking. Just as he leaned in, he heard a snicker, which seemed to come from the far corner of the room. He also could hear a snap, and then everything went black. "Cas," Dean choked out before they both passed out.

An hour later, they both woke; feeling what Dean defined as "weird". "What in the hell just happened", he asked. As he turned to look over at Castiel, he noticed something was off. Something, soft, was jutting from behind him. The feeling was familiar (he had once touched Castiel's wings before), but he couldn't quite put his finger on it… "My wings!" Castiel exclaimed, interrupting Dean's thoughts, blue eyes wide with shock. They were no longer on Cas' body, but had somehow been switched to Dean's. "Cool!" Dean yelled, surely loud enough for the neighboring rooms to hear. Dean jumped to his feet and bolted to the nearest mirror, to check out his newest body addition.

Castiel shook his head, his hunter (oops he thought) his charge (sounds better) already had quite the muscular frame, and his own little touch of angel (because of his hand print); yet now he surely was far more desirable to Castiel than he had been before.

"We have to fix this," he grumbled. Dean looked over at Cas, "Um, you have the rest of your angel mojo, don't you?" he asked. Cas carefully thought to himself, frowning pensively, "Yes, but not the 'rest' as you say; you'll have to do the flying (zapping, as Dean called it) "So how does it work." Dean asked, "I don't have to click my heels or anything do I?" Castiel's loud laugh tore through the darkness in the room. "No, but you will have to stand close to me, so that we don't get separated." "Think you can handle that, Champ"? he asked slightly more human sounding than Dean expected. _"He's sounding more and more human every day, more like me"_ he chuckled to himself. "I can handle it fine," he said gruffly "Let's go"

Dean found that he didn't mind standing closely to Castiel, at least not as much as he thought. _"Won't be telling Cas that", _he thought to himself. Castiel informed him that they'd be going to find Gabriel, the main person who was powerful enough to switch his wings back where they belong. Dean gritted his teeth, wondering what was coming next, as he softly landed down where Gabriel was last seen. Thankfully, there weren't any surrounding people, for Castiel burst into the room his brother was in, and hurriedly drew and lit a circle around him, trapping him inside. "And hello to you too," Gabriel muttered, staring at Dean and Castiel. "To what do I owe this pleasure"? He knew why they were there, as he thought of this, he laughed audibly.

Dean frowned and said, "Forget the small talk and give Cas his wings back". Castiel stroked over said wings and Dean shuddered, almost falling to the floor. "What…was…that"? Dean asked breathlessly. "I forgot to mention, Dean, they're a little sensitive." Castiel chuckled. He had initially planned to woo the hunter in the hotel room, before Gabriel did whatever it was he decided to do. Castiel had randomly decided to agitate Dean slightly. "Um, give us a minute," Dean said, hastily pulling Castiel to the side. "And uh, you couldn't have done this in the hotel room"? "I, wait, what did you say" Castiel had expected some sort of reprimand for arousing the hunter's interests, but he didn't expect this response at all. "I still can," he said quietly, "and it's not like Gabriel is going anywhere anytime soon." Dean smiled devilishly as he walked over to Gabriel "So, you're not going to like this, but Castiel and I have something else to do first." Dean laughed, "Don't move" Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, "I wouldn't dream of it." As Dean was walking over to hold Castiel close to him in preparation to leave (this was Dean's excuse), Castiel looked over at Gabriel and mouthed a silent "Thank you". Then they flew off. Gabriel smiled and shook his head in the distance.

Upon landing in the room, Castiel immediately went to work stroking his/ Dean's wings. He pushed Dean against the wall, and noted that Sam still wasn't there. Cas nipped at Dean's neck, while the hunter clawed at Cas' hair. Castiel purred with affection as he continued to work his fingers through the feathers. Dean smiled and said, "Cas, this is not what I expected from an angel." Cas continued nipping and kissing his hunter's strong neck; "But it is what you've wanted" he said breathlessly. Dean let a low moan escape his throat as he nodded slightly in agreement.

Dean decided that he had enough of Castiel hiding those beautiful lips from him, and pulled his neck up. He pulled the angel to him and landed a long awaited kiss on Cas. Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair as he moaned. His tongue darted at the seam of closed lips; Castiel parted his mouth and allowed Dean inside. The eager hunter hungrily explored the angel's mouth with his tongue. Castiel soon found his tongue wrestling with Dean's, his hands deciding to grip fistfuls of dirty blonde hair that lay in front of him.

Soon Castiel's closed eyes sprang open and looked down Dean's body. Noticing suddenly that he and Cas' clothes were missing, the jade-eyed hunter smiled into his angel's lips. "So we're using the angel mojo for this now are we?" Castiel smirked at him and said, "I don't see you complaining," reaching down and palming his erection at the same time.

Dean then pushed Cas onto the hotel bed, he urgently got up and ran to the door, locking every lock he could find on it. He then eyed the chair cautiously, earning an exasperated sigh from Cas. "Get over here now," Cas nearly growled. Dean put up both hands in surrender and almost ran to where Cas was lying. He reached into the nightstand near his bed and grabbed out some lube.

He looked questioningly at Castiel and drew in a deep breath. "I know that I'm crazy for saying this, but, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Dean cringed waiting for the sure fire rejection from the angel, along with some rehearsed speech on abominations and hell, or something.

Yet he didn't get either of these things, he only got a smile along with a soft and languid kiss from his angel. Dean began slicking the lube over his fingers, and turned Cas over. "Going to prep you, okay?" He leaned down and kissed Cas' neck, earning a satisfied purr. Dean began working Castiel open, as he nipped at his neck. "Mmmm, I..I think Dean, I.." The angel was slowly falling apart under his skilled fingers.

"More please" Castiel begged breathlessly, his blue eyes blown wide with lust. Dean decided this would have to happen more often if it meant that he could see his angel this way every time. He then went to work slicking himself down, eagerly staring at Cas. The angel batted Dean's hands away from his throbbing member and began to situate himself over his hunter.

Castiel sat as Dean filled him. "Ready?" Cas asked in a lust filled gravelly voice. Dean's eyes lit up as he shook his head yes. He began to thrust into his angel. Slow at first, little by little picking up the pace, he had Cas doing everything from arching his back, to letting out purrs and mewls of pleasure. The angel had even began to beg and chant his charge's name over and over again. "More Dean, harder, faster. Please don't stop!" he said, voice in the throes of lust. These words had Dean shuddering with pleasure. He couldn't believe that he had this valiant angel of the Lord, reduced to begging in lust. _"I am so going to hell for this…again"_ At this point, he didn't care, he was only focused on Cas.

Cas began shuddering more as Dean's thrusts became faster and more desperate. The angel smiled a sly smile and narrowed his eyes at his hunter as he found his hands carding through Dean's feathers. If anyone should enjoy the sensations Cas' wings could offer, it should be his hunter. Dean looked up at the angel and said, "Why have you never let me do this to you before?" Cas looked at him softly tilting his head to the side. "I just figured out how you felt, how was I to ask you to pleasure me?" Dean smiled and thrust harder, and more definite into Cas making him scream obscenities. Dean smiled wider and licked a stripe up Cas' neck, thrusting more and more until he came with a shout of the angel's name. Feeling his hunter come apart made Cas fit to be tied, he came shortly after.

Dean sighed deeply as he pressed a kiss to Cas' temple. "Awesome" Cas said quietly, "that was awesome". Dean did a double take for a second, "_Did my angel just say awesome? Sweet!"_ He looked down at Cas and said, "Um Cas, can I ask you something?" Cas yawned and with a sated voice said, "Anything" "Did you have something to do with these?" he stretched the wings out indicating what he meant. Cas' eyes flew open as he looked cautiously at Dean. "Perhaps," he said slowly. "Care to elaborate, baby?" Dean said trying out the nickname that now that he thought of it, was a little more endearing out loud than in his mind. Cas smirked and said; "Perhaps…" he continued "I possibly asked Gabe to find a way for us to um...get closer" "You could've just asked," Dean chuckled putting his fingers through Cas' already tussled hair.

Dean curled his wings around Cas as they both had started to drift off. Until..

"Whoa!" Gabriel suddenly appeared covering his eyes in the corner of the room. "Dean sat up wings curling in an arc behind him menacingly. "How in the hell did you get out?" Gabriel waved his hand revealing a sheepish looking Sam behind him. "What do you get when you put a psychic and a leaky pipe together?" Before Dean could say, 'a kicked ass' Sam piped up saying, "Dean come on, I had to help him. Especially when he said he was finally going to make you and Cas get closer." Frowning into his patented bitch face, and turning to look to the trickster, he said "I didn't know you meant THIS close, but nonetheless. I had to help him"

"Fantastic," Dean said, "Can you give Cas his wings, and get out so that we can go to sleep?" Cas agreed, mumbling sleepily, "Yeah I'm exhausted." Gabriel muttered something about Cas' tired state, and looked to Sam tilting up an eyebrow. He then softly spoke an incantation and snapped his fingers again. Dean stretched and noticed that the wings were no longer there. "Finally" he sighed. Cas held him closer and yawned, "Thanks Gabriel, I know you can't stay so good night." As Cas closed his eyes, and stroked a finger down his hunter's chest, Gabriel took Sam's hand and disappeared.

Dean gave another kiss to Cas' forehead, shook his head and smiled. "Freakin angels and their riddles." He decided not to wrap his head around it and surrendered to sleep…

{Reviews will be greatly appreciated, similar stories will have their heads chopped off} 3 DeanslilAngel360 3


End file.
